Arrogance and Impairment
by Beatlesfanatic4ever
Summary: A modern day spin on Pride and Prejudice, with Lizzy as a rocker like girl. The summer before going off the college a family moves into Neitherfield and changes the lives of the Bennet girls.
1. Default Chapter

Arrogance and Impairment  
Disclaimer: The book Pride and Prejudice belongs to the great Jane Austen. This is just a modern day spin on it and therefor isn't mine. Any new place or character ect. that isn't from Pride and Prejudice is mine unless stated otherwise.

Prequel

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of Meryton had been married for twenty-five years. 19 of those had been spent raising their five daughters. Five, teenage daughters at that. But as if that wasn't enough their youngest tow are candidates for the position as World's Biggest Flirt. Their middle daughter , a bit out of sorts but very level headed. But their oldest two, they are described as Meryton's angels. Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia all so different, so unique.

Chapter 1

"John Bennet! I say you must go and visit Mr. and Mrs. Bingley over at Neitherfield! It's proper to welcome them to the neighborhood." Emma Bennet said to her husband.

"Emma, I don't have to do anything of the sort! It's not the 18 hundreds any more!"

"But you have to go and visit them! I hear they have a son!"

"Go and visit who? Who has a son mama? Who are you talking about? Oh do tell!" Lydia, the Bennet's youngest daughter asked.

"Our new Neighbors the Bingleys, that's who! They have moved into the Neitherfield estate! I saw them arrive there in a limousine, a stretch at that! But that was jus Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. Their son drove up in a Thunderbird from the 50's! And your father wont go and welcome them! Oh how he gets on my poor nerves!"

Kitty, there second youngest, having heard the commotion, came running in to hear her mother talking about the Bingleys.

"Father you must go and met them! Do if for us. Please." Kitty begged.

"I don't see why I must do this when you lot can do it your selves."

"But!"

"Now girls, if you really want to meet the Bingleys then go meet them yourselves. End of discussion."

"Fine! Come on Kitty, lets go find Lizzy. Daddy will do anything for her. I wonder where she is."

Elizabeth Bennet, or Lizzy to her close friends and family, was out in the garage behind the house. At 17 and the second eldest she was often looking for ways to escape the madness of her youngest sisters and her mother. Working on cars was one of the ways. Not just any cars, old vintage ones like a 65 Mustang for example. Which is exactly what she was doing when her older sister Jane came out and told her what she had heard.

"Lizzy I'm warning you a head of time, Kitty and Lydia are going to ask you to get daddy to go visit them. And if he says no, then for you to take them. They are so boy crazy! I'm going to laugh when they find out that the Bingleys' son is to old for them!"

"Jane, I honestly don't think that they will care. Just how much older is this Mr. Bingley who they shall be throwing themselves at?"

"He is at lest a year older than me. They have no hope of winning the young Mr. Bingley's affections. They are to immature to get the attentions of anyone but the immature!"

"Jane, what do you say to driving over to Neitherfield and welcoming the Bingleys to Meryton? We can at least be able to introduce ourselves without the insane people whom we call family around. I'm going to, so make your mind up before Kitty and Lydia find us."

"Liz, I don't like that look your getting. I have a feeling you just want an excuse to test you ''Stang out?"

To most people it would be impossible to notice the slight glint Lizzy got in her eyes when she was up to something. All they would see is a pair of rich brown eyes, but to Jane they were pools of mischief.

"Yes, lets!" Jane said when she heard her youngest sisters come outside to start looking for Lizzy.

With in a minute Jane and Lizzy found themselves driving down the road listening to the Beach Boys. The ride to Neitherfield was about a 15 minute one which was spent talking about summer plans. The girls both had jobs lined up and were planning a small trip together at the end of the summer. To where they still hadn't decided but what was certain was the fact that it was just going to be them and no one else.

When they arrived at Neitherfield they noticed that the family was still unloading. Getting out, they walked up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Jane Bennet and this is my sister Elizabeth. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm George Bingley and this is my wife Helen. Our son Charles is somewhere around here unload-"

"Don't. Touch. The. 'Stang. " Lizzy said. It was a rather amusing situation. Lizzy had her back turned to her car and couldn't see any of it.

"Ah Charles there you are. These are our neighbors, Jane and Elizabeth Bennet."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jane and Lizzy said at the same time.

"Sorry for the hostility, one to many people have tried to steal that car so I'm a bit paranoid."

"Ha! A bit is an understatement. It would be easier to rob a bank than to steal that car. That's how paranoid you are."

"A car such as this, who wouldn't be worried about someone stealing it. It is far from stock, screams custom modifications and obviously has a lot of time and money put into it." a new voice said.

"Ah Will there you are. This is my friend William Darcy, he's staying with me for the summer. Will, this is Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, my new neighbors. Jane, Elizabeth have my parents introduced you to my sisters? They are somewhere around here."

"No, we haven't. Nice to meet you Will, and yes you are right about my car. I have put a great deal of work into it. So much as to where I've lost track of just how much time and money."

Well this is just part of chapter one. Give me some feed back and I'll finish chapter one soon. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I blame Jane!" Saying this I blame Jane Austen for anything that is her's in this story. Be it characters, or places, I blame Jane that it is there. Because if it is Jane's and it is in here then it is a necessity. Wait that is all Jane Austen things!

"Charles, Will! Who are ya'll talking to?" a voice said from the entrance to the house.

"Caroline! There you are. These are our new neighbors; Jane and Elizabeth Bennet." Mr. Bingley said.

Caroline Bingley surveyed Jane and Elizabeth as she came out of the house. At first glance when she looked at Jane she saw a tall young lady with long golden hair. Looking closer she saw a beautiful smile, sparkling blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, lovely complexion and lovely figure. But when she looked at Elizabeth she was shocked that her and Jane were sisters. She saw a girl who looked about 20 wearing rainbows, black low rise caprices, bluish gray tee that clung a little with words like rock on printed on it, rocker watch, short nails, and a cross necklace to suggest that she was a Christian. Then when she looked again she saw the long dark brown curly hair that came to her waist. A fairly nice smile that suggested that there was a better one for her close friends, rich brown eyes, long full lashes, a beautiful complexion, and gorgeous figure. But to see all of that you had to take a good look, and look past the rocker exterior. How these two girls could be sisters was beyond her. Now the way Caroline Bingley came off to Jane and Elizabeth was totally different.

Jane's first impression was that of a shocked but polite person. "In I'm far to nice to have rude feelings for someone I doesn't know well. Or I can't bring myself to think rude of someone with such a hot brother. Man Charles has a nice but. Wait! Why the heck am I thinking this. Jane get a hold of yourself, he probably has a girlfriend. But, then why didn't he bring her? Probably because they're so much in love that he doesn't trust himself around her, at his house, overnight, away from her home, or-. " Jane thought to herself before she was interrupted.

"Jane, you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, Liz. Fine."

Liz on the other hand couldn't care less that she didn't know Caroline Bingley well. "Oh my gosh. Can this girl be anymore gaudy? It's like she reads countless fashion magazines and tries to put all the different looks into one! I give her the fact that she has a nice complexion and some natural beauty but she is ruining it. Stupid world of mindless teenage Barbie druids. Where the heck is the evil Barbie Emperor version of the Sith Lord to kill? Where are all the rocker, be your own person version of the Jedi to kill off the clones stolen from the war? Where is our chosen one to stop the mindless droid creation, to overthrow the Barbie Emperor and bring balance back to the rocker vs. prep force? Jezz she has too much make-up on." Lizzy thought to herself.

"Jane, Elizabeth, how old are you two?" Caroline asked

"I'm tuning 19 this year." Jane replied.

"And I'm turning 17." Lizzy said.

"17! Why you don't look it. Jane, what school are you going to?" Caroline said in astonishment.

"Eastern University. I'm majoring in Youth Ministry." Jane replied.

"Caroline, just how old did you think I was?"

"At least 20. You gave off the air of an art or music student home for the holidays. Why?" Caroline replied.

"Well you are halfway right." Lizzy replied.

"What do you mean, half way?" Charles asked.

"Lizzy graduated early and is going off to college this year. And she is in a band, so the musician part was right. When she feels like it she is a fairly decent artist also." Jane responded.

"A freshman at college a year early, impressive. So what school are you to be attending?" William asked.

"Princeton." Lizzy replied.

"Princeton. Wow, impressive. " Caroline replied.

"Yes, I would prefer to go to school with my friends in my band. But they are going to either art schools or, just getting a business degree. One of them is even going to a culinary school. But…" Lizzy said with a strange tone in her voice.

"But what?" Charles asked.

"No, it's nothing! Really nothing at all." Lizzy said quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked in a very snobbish manner which irritated Lizzy.

"Yes! I'm positive. Can we just drop this already? Shesh!"

"Lizzy?" Jane asked tenitively. "Are you alright? You seem a bit out of sorts. You've never show any regret for picking Princeton. Are you having second thoughts? You know that you would have so many more options if you go to Princeton rather than an art school."

"Yes, I'm alright. I don't regret picking the school I did. And duh I know the whole options deal. Look I don't mean to be rude but we should be going." Lizzy said.

"Your right. Don't you have band practice or something like that?"

"Yeah, 3 hours of it. We need it bad."

"Oh before you go, Elizabeth you must sing for us!" Charles said suddenly.

"Um. I don't sing. I play the guitar and occasionally the piano but I don't sing." Lizzy said while shacking her head.

"Lizzy don't be silly. You sing beautifully. And don't deny it for I have heard you." Jane said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You will have to excuse her. She can be quite shy when it comes to some things. I haven't heard her sing in years but I highly doubt that her voice has changed for the worse. It was a pleasure meeting you." Jane said.

"Yes, it was a pleasure. And do ignore my sister's remarks about me singing for she has no clue what she is talking about. Good day!" Lizzy said before getting into her car.

"Good-bye Jane, Elizabeth! Pleasure meeting you both." Charles replied.

"Oh, please call me Liz, or Eliza."

"Will do!"

With that Jane and Lizzy drove off with a burst of speed.

"Well dear sister I am glad that we are rid of the company of Charles Bingley." Lizzy said.

"Why do you say that? I thought him to be a very nice person. He gave me to reason to believe that he should be disagreeable."

"Jane, Jane, Jane. It is not he conscience that I would like to be away from, but his appearance. Only for your sake though. I though you might start drooling over him if left around him long enough. I do think it will be hard for you to keep your promise to not have a relationship during your college years."

"Elizabeth Bennet! How dare you imply that I, of all people you know, would drool over any guy, let alone…Charles…Bingley." Jane said faltering at the end.

"You see. You do like him. Now dearest you must promise not to forget to call me when you are at college and talking to Charles on the phone every chance you get." Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Lizzy. You know that would never happen. Besides, he probably already has a girlfriend. Probably one even more beautiful than I am. Although that would be easy since I am not that pretty to begin with."

"Jane, if he has a current girlfriend I don't think he will keep her for long. I saw the way he was looking at you. He likes you, its obvious. And you aren't pretty. That is true. For you are beautiful instead. Now, what do you think of Caroline Bingley? I nearly croaked when I saw her!"

"I can only imagine what you were thinking Lizzy. Why do I have the feeling that you were thinking of your prep vs. rocker scenario. Wait, its probably because you were. I think she was just having a bad day."

"Bad day? Jane Bennet, do you really expect me to believe that someone of her statues, would not be able to afford to look good on a bad day? You always think good of everyone. Always trying to find the good inside of them. But I think that this time you chose not to think bad of her because she is Charles's sister. Am I right? Wait why do I bother, for you will never answer that question. And what did you think of Will Darcy? He seemed stand off ish."

Thanks to all my reviewers. I do hope you liked this chapter and please review! Say who here has seen Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth? Sigh Colin Firth. Anyways more to come soon.


End file.
